Le poison de la rédemption
by Storiesmania
Summary: Rumplestilskin se meurt, les héros s'activent pour le sauver. Parviendront-ils à mener à bien leur quête de l'antidote avec l'aide d'un oiseau trop bavard ? Venez le découvrir.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Cet OS a été écris dans le cadre d'un défi Zénoki.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le poison de la rédemption.

Il n'est pas celui qu'elle voit en lui, elle a cru qu'il pourrait le devenir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant, elle reste avec lui parce qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Son entourage l'a accepté, même son père, têtu comme une mule, tolère le ténébreux en tant que gendre. Bien sûr tout n'est pas toujours aisé dans cette famille composée de héros et de vilains, qu'ils soient ou non reconvertis. Au moins, certains ennemis ont trouvé en eux la force de pardonner, que ce soit à l'égard de ceux qu'ils aiment, Crochet avec Emma ou Regina pour Henry et Robin, ou par simple intérêt comme Cora, Hadès et Zelena qui préfèrent s'allier aux héros plutôt que de prendre le risque de perdre le peu de confiance que l'ancienne reine noire a placé en eux.

Belle voit bien qu'il fait des efforts au contact de certains, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit d'Henry, mais le plus souvent, il se laisse rattrapé par ses vieux travers qui le poursuivent depuis qu'il est devenu le ténébreux. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père le montre bien, même si le mage noir n'est pas allé au bout de son ouvrage grâce à l'intervention du duo de shérif, autrement dit : Emma et Charmant. Belle leur est reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé son père, mais elle aurait tant aimé qu'ils n'aient pas à faire ça. Cela lui fait du mal de penser qu'à tout moment son mari peut s'en prendre à quelqu'un même sans raison valable, ou à cause d'une vieille rancœur qui dure depuis X années. Dans sa tête, tout se bouscule et l'espoir de voir un homme meilleur émerger un jour de derrière le masque que son Rumple arbore constamment, est complètement effacé, comme un doux rêve, hélas, irréalisable. Depuis que cette petite flamme s'est éteinte en elle, Belle n'est plus la jeune femme que tout Storybrooke a connu pendant toutes ces années qui ont passées.

Scarlett, très proche de Belle depuis que celle-ci a retrouvé ses souvenirs après que la première malédiction a été brisée, ne reconnaît plus son amie qui avant, bouillonnait de joie de vivre et souriait à tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait. En en parlant autour d'elle, la louve récolte toujours les mêmes réactions, même parmi les gens qui connaissent Madame Gold depuis peu de temps. Elle aimerait, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, aider la jeune femme à retrouver son si joli sourire qui ne manquait pas de vous accueillir lorsque vous passiez la porte de sa bibliothèque.

Mais, ils ont beau tous se concerter pour trouver une solution à son problème, ils n'y parviennent pas et parler avec Rumplestilskin est une très mauvaise idée. Ils se disent alors que, peut-être, avec le temps, cette nouvelle Belle va retrouver les caractéristiques de l'ancienne, mais c'est peine perdue. Même le docteur Hopper, qui la compte depuis quelques jours parmi ses patients ne peut lui venir en aide autrement qu'en l'écoutant. Au bout de quelques séances cependant, il finit par mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème, car la jeune femme torturée lui avoue ses craintes au sujet de son mari. Comprenant mieux la gravité de la situation, le psychiatre se concentre sur cette perte d'espoir et tente de trouver des arguments convaincus pour rallumer la flamme de la bibliothécaire.

Malheureusement, là encore, rien n'y fait et Belle finit par arrêter de se rendre chez lui. Elle commence à s'isoler de ses amis et passe ses journées enfermée dans la tour de l'horloge qui est reliée à son établissement. En la voyant de moins en moins présente à la maison, et de plus en plus distante vis-à-vis de lui, le ténébreux cherche à comprendre ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi et se heurte à des murs lorsqu'il interroge les habitants pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tous lui résistent, malgré la peur que leur inspirent les pouvoirs du mage noir, car ils ont Emma, Regina, Cora, Zelena et Hadès de leurs côtés. Rumple finit par renoncer, du moins en apparence, face à l'inflexibilité des héros et tente de manipuler subtilement son petit-fils pour qu'il lui raconte tout. Malheureusement pour le ténébreux, Killian veille sur son beau-fils et ne laisse pas Rumple s'approcher de trop près.

Ainsi, ce dernier se retrouve à nouveau seul contre tous et s'enferme dans son atelier pour préparer de quoi se venger. Dans ces moments-là, il ne prête pas vraiment attention au regard triste que sa femme lui lance à chaque fois qu'elle le voit se rendre dans cet endroit où il prépare charmes, potions, artefacts et autres sortilèges maléfiques. Mais un jour, alors qu'il est pris dans l'une de ses expériences, la sensibilité du mage noir lui indique la présence d'un danger. Au début, il ne prend pas cela en compte et se contente d'ignorer ce pressentiment, bien qu'il s'interroge sur l'identité de cet allié potentiel. Mais, tout change lorsque Henry disparaît.

La sauveuse elle-même vient solliciter son aide pour le retrouver et comme il lui doit un service, il est bien obligé d'accepter puisqu'il ne rompt jamais une parole donnée. En utilisant un instrument magique permettant de détecter un proche où qu'il se trouve dans le monde, et qu'il a récemment reçu de la part de Cora. Il l'a d'ailleurs déjà employé pour retrouver son fils. Il met rapidement la main sur le garçon, sans qu'aucun signe d'une menace quelconque ne se fasse sentir et pourtant, Rumple sait que quelque chose cloche dans toute cette histoire. Il garde, malgré tout, cette information pour lui et accepte avec de légères réticences, l'invitation de son petit-fils pour une fête donnée pour fêter son retour. Même Belle sort de son ermitage pour l'occasion et Rumple s'en montre ravi, jusqu'à ce que la présence maléfique ne se fasse à nouveau sentir.

Elle est dans la pièce, et déploie sa force sombre dans chaque recoin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le verre de la sauveuse. Il sait qu'elle ne lui fait plus autant confiance qu'auparavant et qu'elle ne l'écoutera pas s'il lui dit que sa boisson est empoisonnée. Alors, il fait passer le verre de la blonde de sa main à la sienne, suscitant de fait des réactions outrées de la part de l'assistance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend grand-père ?, demande Henry, le seul à oser s'adresser à Rumple en ce moment. Si tu avais soif tu aurais pu aller te servir plutôt que de prendre le verre de ma mère.

\- Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit mon garçon. Tu crois vraiment que je m'emparerais du verre de quelqu'un sans une raison valable ?

Le gamin ne répond pas et observe son grand-père utiliser sa magie pour inspecter le contenu du verre, sous les yeux incrédules de l'assemblée. La boisson vire au gris alors qu'avant, elle était jaune et le mage noir dit :

\- J'avais raison de t'enlever ce truc des mains. Poison. Il y a quelqu'un de plus maléfique et vicieux que moi dans les parages.

\- Tu plaisantes ?!, demande David pas du tout convaincu.

\- Je suis très sérieux, déclare Rumple en se tournant vers son petit-fils.

Le gamin le regarde sans rien dire, attendant la suite des événements et le mage noir lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Tu devrais t'écarter. Cela va donner quelque chose de pire que toi avec le chausson aux pommes ensorcelé. Bien que ce sera moins rapide que la mort de ton arrière-grand-père. Dit ça à Regina, je suis certain qu'elle se souvient.

Henry a juste le temps de s'écarter avant que le ténébreux n'avale le contenu du verre d'une traite. Au début, rien ne se passe, alors Emma dit exactement le même genre de phrase qu'elle a sorti à son fils le jour où il a croqué dans le chausson aux pommes contenant le charme du sommeil :

\- Tu vois, il n'y avait rien de dangereux là-dedans Gold.

Puis soudain, il est saisi de convulsions et s'effondre, ce qui fait ravaler sa phrase à Emma et suscite des cris de Belle :

\- NON ! RUMPLE !

Elle se précipite à ses côtés, en même temps que Cora, Regina et surprise !, Zelena. Les sorcières vérifient que la magie de Gold lutte contre ce qu'il a ingéré tandis que Belle prend son pouls.

Heureusement, grâce à sa grande force magique, ainsi qu'aux ténèbres en lui qui ne veulent pas le laisser mourir, il est toujours en vie. Ensuite, c'est au tour d'Henry de réagir. Il se lève de sa place et s'approche de sa mère adoptive avant de lui demander :

\- Maman, comment est mort mon arrière-grand-père ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Grand-père m'a dit que sa mort sera moins rapide que celle de mon arrière-grand-père. Il m'a dit que tu te souviendrais.

L'ancienne reine noire regarde son fils adoptif, pensive, puis déclare, après un instant d'hésitation:

\- Du venin de serpent d'Agraba… C'est ça qui a tué le père de Blanche.

Emma qui a entendu leur échange les regardent, et choquée, elle demande :

\- Donc si j'ai bien tout suivi... Gold a avalé du poison qui n'a pas d'antidote connu afin de me protéger ?

Une voix bien faible se fait alors entendre :

\- Je... ne pouvais pas te... laisser mourir. Baelfire.. n'aurait pas voulu que je reste sans... rien faire… et puis le garçon requiert ta présence... bien plus que la mienne. Toute la ville à plus besoin... de la sauveuse que du ténébreux…

Il s'interrompt un instant pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air tant il a du mal à respirer. Cela inquiète fortement Belle qui se place tout près de lui et pose doucement une main sur son torse alors qu'il est toujours étalé au sol. Il lève les yeux vers elle puis reporte vite son attention sur le reste des habitants de la ville avant de déclarer :

\- Vous tous… Vous me considérez toujours comme un être maléfique. Pourtant … je vous assure que… je ne suis pas aussi… dangereux que celui qui a … voulu … tuer Emma. Mais ... s'il y a quelque chose ... que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est que l'on s'en prenne ... à ma famille. Alors … qui que soit cette … personne, si je lui mets la main dessus … il ou elle … passera un mauvais quart d'heure … Et vous savez que … je tiens toujours … mes engagements.

Un rire diabolique se répercute alors sur les murs de Chez Granny et une voix rauque le remplace :

\- Pour ça, encore faudrait-il que tu puisses te lever de ce carrelage. Tu n'es qu'un faible ténébreux. Aucun de vous n'est de taille contre moi !

Hadès est saisi d'une envie de faire cramer ce lâche qui ne se montre même pas pour menacer l'un des membres de son entourage, mais sa compagne, pourtant prompte à agir sur le coup de la rage, l'invite au calme dans un geste d'apaisement. Du côté des deux femmes aux cheveux noirs, il est plus difficile de savoir qui souhaite retenir l'autre. La blonde à la veste en cuir rouge est trop occupée à chercher la source de la voix pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le duo de dragonnes reste parfaitement silencieux malgré le fait qu'elles se sentent toutes deux concernées par ce qu'il se passe. Enfin, Rumplestilskin bouillonne de rage devant son impuissance. Il a certes sauvé la vie d'Emma, mais maintenant, il n'est même pas capable de se débarrasser de cette menace. Il trouve la force de se mettre en position assise avec l'aide de Belle qui le soutient avec un air tendre et un sourire qui prouve que, malgré l'inquiétude qui la ronge actuellement, la flamme de l'espoir s'est à nouveau embrasée dans son cœur.

La scène qui se joue actuellement sous ses yeux prouve que malgré toutes ses erreurs le ténébreux reste un être humain comme n'importe lequel des habitants de Storybrooke, qu'il sauve Emma était bien sûr inattendu, mais elle en est heureuse. Tout le monde verra bientôt en lui ce qu'elle a vu le jour de leur rencontre et ce qu'elle voit à nouveau aujourd'hui. Les autres sont trop troublés par la présence de cette menace inconnue pour remarquer l'attitude Belle. Elle prie de toutes ses forces pour que la menace soit vite trouvée afin que tous puissent se consacrer à la recherche d'un moyen de sauver Rumple. Quant à ce dernier … Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur la détection de l'ennemi, sa magie est centrée sur la lutte contre le poison, il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre dans les bras de celle qu'il aime, la tête sur ses jambes, touchant le tissu de sa jupe bleue froissée par sa présence.

Son corps est agité de convulsions à nouveau, ce qui déclenche un nouveau rire de la menace masquée, ce qui commence à sérieusement taper sur le système de Cora qui jusque-là est restée de marbre. En la voyant ainsi, Rumple et Regina essayent tant bien que mal de la calmer mais cela s'avère inefficace et la sorcière ne tarde pas à laisser exploser sa colère :

\- QUI ES-TU BON SANG ?! COMMENT OSES-TU T'EN PRENDRE AUX MEMBRES DE LA FAMILLE ROYALE DE LA FORÊT ENCHANTÉE ?!

En attendant une réaction de l'inconnu elle pense quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas admettre à nouveau devant tout Storybrooke : « Arrête de torturer le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé ! », puis elle prépare sa magie en cas d'attaque en traître, mais l'ennemi se contente de dire :

\- Tu crois m'impressionner avec tes paroles et tes sorts minables ? Vous feriez mieux d'employer votre énergie a essayer de sauver votre ami.

Un lourd silence s'installe et Cora sent sa colère monter en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

\- Ou plutôt, votre ex-amant, alias le père de l'une de vos filles comme j'ai pu le lire dans votre tête.

Tous les habitants de la ville se regardent, choqués par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Cependant, le spectacle le plus surprenant s'avère être la réaction de Rumple qui regarde Regina avec un mélange de surprise, de fierté, de honte, d'étonnement, de joie et d'un peu de colère, bien que Cora n'a pas affirmé ou même nier les dires de la menace. Malgré tout, aux yeux de Rumple, qui connaît très bien cette femme pour avoir été son maître et son amant, cela consiste en une forme d'aveu. Observant la situation avec amusement, un perroquet est soudainement pris d'une violente envie de parler, bien qu'il sait que cela pourrait porter préjudice à son maître, et il ne se fait pas prier pour ouvrir le bec :

\- Ah Ah Ah ! Quelle belle brochette d'incapables vous faites. Même pas capables de vous rendre compte quand il y a des intrus chez vous. Mon maître va tous vous réduire en poussière à commencer par celui qui agonise par terre. Et vous ne trouverez jamais d'antidote.

Son maître essaye de le faire taire en lui attrapant le bec pour le faire taire, mais c'est trop tard. Cora l'a entendu, elle sait où se trouve la menace. La sorcière se lève de sa place, et son aura, déjà bien noire, devient de plus en plus foncée alors qu'elle se téléporte et revient juste après, une main enserrant le cou d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec une peau basanée et un petit bouc noir assortis à ses cheveux masqués par son turban. Elle le plaque ensuite contre le mur sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Tous peuvent voir qu'elle resserre sa prise, car le teint du visage de sa victime commence à bleuir. Mais, elle ne peut aller plus loin, car sa main se bloque sous l'effet de la magie d'Hadès.

En le voyant intervenir depuis son nouveau perchoir, ne sachant pas ce qu'il compte faire ensuite, la terreur saisit l'oiseau de l'intrus et son plumage rouge et bleu se secoue de tremblements. Pourtant, il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire de ce qu'il risque d'arriver à son maître. Il a la flemme de bouger, il préfère le regarder se faire étrangler. Il se dit qu'au moins, s'il est tué, il n'aura plus à faire le sale boulot. Iago n'est pas fan de la violence, il ne reste avec Jafar que parce qu'il lui est reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Tout le monde regarde la scène troublé par le geste du seigneur des Enfers, même sa compagne, qui est la seule à remarquer l'oiseau tremblotant posé dans un coin. Elle l'attrape à l'aide de sa magie et l'enferme dans une cage. Ces tremblements s'aggravent lorsque Hadès fait résonner sa voix ferme et froide :

\- Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui belle-maman. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

L'interpellée plonge ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Hadès, surprise qu'il l'appelle ainsi, mais aussi de percevoir un ton affectueux dans sa voix lorsqu'il le dit, puis elle dit :

\- J'imagine que tu as raison.

Elle sent ensuite le regard de Rumple sur elle et il dit :

\- On peut … quand même … trouver mieux ... comme châtiment que ... seulement l'étrangler. Ton manque ... d'originalité me … déçoit ... Cora.

Elle ne dit rien, remarquant qu'il est encore faible et avachit sur le sol, toujours la tête sur la cuisse de Belle qui lui caresse les cheveux. Elle reporte son attention sur Hadès et lui demande :

\- Qui est cet homme ? Tu as l'air de le connaître.

\- Je connais tout le monde. Je prenais le temps d'observer la surface quand je m'ennuyais aux Enfers. Je vous présente Jafar, le grand Vizir d'Agraba.

\- Jafar ? Tu veux dire le méchant dans le Disney Aladin ?

\- Exactement Henry, répond Robin des bois qui a récemment regardé ce Disney avec Roland et Regina et regarde l'intrus avec intérêt.

Henry quant à lui semble un peu agacé.

\- Génial. On est envahis par des équivalents des personnages de Disney. Je parie que l'oiseau il parle et qu'il s'appelle Iago, dit-il en s'approchant de la cage que tient Zelena.

Le perroquet regarde le jeune garçon et ouvre son bec avant de dire :

\- En effet, je parle et je m'appelle Iago. Enchanté de te rencontrer Henry. Dis-moi, tu ne vas pas me laisser avec cette sorcière ? Je sens qu'elle ne même pas du tout.

La demande fait sourire le garçon. Il jette un coup d'œil à Zelena qui, comprenant ce que veux faire son neveu par adoption, lui donne la cage. Henry l'ouvre, passe sa main dedans et caresse l'animal avec son autorisation avant de lui donner un peu de pain récupéré dans une corbeille du restaurant. Le perroquet savoure sa pitance en silence, tandis que l'esprit sadique d'Hadès cherche le meilleur châtiment pour le maître de l'animal. D'un coup, une quinte de toux violente fait tourner tout le monde vers Rumple, en train de cracher du sang par terre. Interrompu dans sa réflexion, le dieu est agacé, mais intervient pour calmer la douleur du ténébreux.

Ils se rappellent tous enfin de l'urgence de la situation et une partie des habitants foncent à la bibliothèque afin de chercher des informations dans les livres adorés de Belle afin de trouver un moyen de traiter le mal de Rumple. Quant à la famille proche, ils transportent le malade à sa boutique afin de le déposer sur le canapé de la salle du fond. Cela rappelle de mauvais souvenirs à Belle puisque la dernière fois que Gold a séjourné sur ce canapé, il y est passé, mais Hadès a accepté de leur rendre l'âme de Rumple et de le faire revenir dans le monde physique après moult négociations. Là en revanche, ils espèrent tous ne pas avoir à recommencer, surtout que le dieu n'a pas tellement envie de retourner aux Enfers, même pour une brève période. Tandis que Cora et Regina prennent soin du malade en faisant en sorte qu'il soit bien à l'aise et en lui fournissant à l'occasion un peu de leur force vitale pour l'aider à tenir le coup, les autres fouillent la boutique, avec l'aide de Belle dans l'espoir de trouver un objet magique capable de sauver le ténébreux.

À force de les voir bouger de droite à gauche, Iago est saisit d'un fou rire alors qu'il est perché sur l'épaule d'Henry et les regards de tous se posent sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire le piaf ? Il y a une vie en jeu là, à cause de ton maître !

\- On se calme le manchot ! C'est pas un drame. Après tout il est le ténébreux, il peut tenir plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre face à un tel poison.

Ensuite, en voyant les larmes couler le long des joues de la jolie brune en robe bleue et de celui sur qui il est perché, il est saisi par un élan de culpabilité et s'exclame :

\- Ne perdez pas espoir ! Arrêtez de pleurer ! Il y a un moyen de le sauver !

\- QUOI?! s'écrit Cora surprise de n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'antidote au venin de serpent provenant d'Agraba et curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

\- Oui il y en a un. Mon maître a fait des tests sur moi dans l'optique de se soigner si ses ennemis tentaient de l'utiliser pour le tuer. J'ai développé les anticorps adaptés pour lutter contre le poison à force d'y être exposé tous les jours. Il faut juste que vous récupériez les autres ingrédients nécessaires puis vous y ajouter un peu de mon sang et hop problème résolut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous donner la liste Iago ? Mon grand-père a besoin d'être soigné au plus vite !

\- Prends de quoi écrire petit, je te fais une liste.

Une fois les ingrédients listés, les Charmants se partagent les endroits à visiter afin de pouvoir fabriquer l'antidote. Hadès est chargé de garder Jafar prisonnier, ce qui satisfait grandement la divinité, tandis que sa femme retourne à Oz, et que la sœur de cette dernière reste aux côtés de Rumple en compagnie de sa mère, de Belle et Henry. L'équipe des Charmants s'avère avoir reçu l'ingrédient le plus dur à collecter : de l'encre provenant d'un poulpe, et celui-ci doit être vivant pendant le prélèvement. Il est d'une espèce délicate à trouver, mais ils ont la bonne surprise de le trouver plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'ont espéré. Ils n'arrivent pas à en croire leurs yeux, complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils viennent de trouver par le plus grand des hasards. Dans la crique de Storybrooke, ils ont découvert un poulpe géant. Il est même de l'espèce dont il avait besoin pour préparer le remède de Gold.

Mais, ils se posent la question suivante : « Comment diable allons-nous pouvoir récupérer son encre sans le tuer ? »

\- Et si on lui demandait gentiment de nous donner de son encre … Vous pensez que ça irait comme solution ?, demande Crochet en plaisantant.

\- Essaye pour voir, vu que tu as l'air si fier de ton idée, dit David en poussant un peu son gendre pour qu'il se rapproche de la créature marine. Ce doit être dans tes cordes puisque tu étais pirate.

Pendant ce temps dans la boutique de Gold, alors que Belle prépare en suivant une recette, une potion pour apaiser la douleur de son mari, les deux sorcières sont en train de le surveiller. Un silence pesant envahis la boutique depuis le départ des Charmants et c'est finalement Regina qui le brise en demandant à sa mère :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire que ce Jafar nous a sortie au sujet de Rumplestilskin qui serait le père de Zelena ou moi ?

\- C'était une stratégie de sa part pour nous déstabiliser, répond-elle en essayant de mentir, mais Rumple voit clair dans son jeu.

\- En tout cas … c'est sûr que ce n'est … pas Zelena. Il n'y a … jamais eu de roux … dans ma famille … ou dans … la tienne. Pourquoi … tu n'as … rien dit ? Hadès aurait pu … utiliser le contrat que … j'ai signé … pour prendre Regina … quand nous étions aux Enfers. Gédéon … n'aurait jamais été en danger … Zelena n'aurait pas … eu à intercéder auprès … d'Hadès pour faire disparaître … ce contrat … et nous aurions protégé Regina de lui.

\- Aller mère, dit nous la vérité. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des cachotteries !

Alors que Cora craque et avoue finalement la vérité à Regina et Rumple, dans les cellules du Shérif de Storybrooke, Hadès s'amuse à torturer Jafar.

Le dieu des Enfers jubile à l'idée de pouvoir enfin torturer quelqu'un librement. Cette fois, il ne risque pas de se faire remonter les bretelles. TOUS les habitants de Storybrooke, héros compris, lui ont donné carte blanche pour régler le cas du grand vizir d'Agraba et il ne va pas lésiner sur les moyens pour se faire plaisir. Il a emporté tout son matériel qu'il avait aux Enfers pour l'occasion, il ne lui reste qu'à choisir par quoi commencer. Il est tenté de mélanger ces méthodes favorites, mais même en étant celui qu'il est, il n'a pas assez de bras pour tout faire en même temps. Alors, il réfléchit un instant, ce qui fait espérer à Jafar un possible changement d'avis de sa part, mais finalement la divinité trouve la solution à son problème.

Utilisant sa magie pour faire léviter certains instruments, il a ainsi les mains libres pour le mettre sur la roue d'écartèlement, en métal contrairement à la norme, et ensorcelée pour ne pas rouiller alors qu'il l'a placée dans un énorme bac rempli d'eau afin de conduire correctement les décharges dans tout le corps de sa victime, préalablement aspergée d'eau. Lorsque l'engin commence à tourner et qu'il allume le voltage, les yeux d'Hadès s'illuminent d'un plaisir sadique qu'il peut voir dans le miroir installé sur le mur d'en face, alors que sur la roue, Jafar se tord de douleur. Puis, le dieu enfile des gants spécialement ensorcelé pour ce genre de torture et lui évitant de se prendre les décharge lorsqu'il va commencer à transpercer sa victime des lames qu'il fait léviter au-dessus d'eux.

Petit à petit, il guide les lames vers ses mains et les enfonce dans des points sensibles mais sans être vitaux. Les hurlements de Jafar ne font qu'augmenter le plaisir d'Hadès, même si, pour éviter de déranger le voisinage, il prend la peine de s'enfermer avec sa victime dans une bulle de silence empêchant ceux de l'extérieur d'entendre ce qu'il se passe dans les cellules de Storybrooke agrandies par magies pour que les engins de tortures soient bien installés. Au fur et à mesure qu'il ajoute les lames, le dieu à de moins en moins de place pour en ajouter d'autre. Les membres sont déjà recouverts, le faisant un peu ressembler à un porc-épique.

Les seuls endroits de son corps à être épargnés sont sa tête, les parties de son torse abritant les organes vitaux et la plante de ses pieds. Il décide alors de sortir Jafar du bac d'eau, arrêtant les électrochocs puis le dépose sur une table d'opération avec des sangles qu'il attache solidement. Ensuite, il fait apparaître de quoi faire chauffer des tiges de métal afin de lui infliger des brûlures. Elles feront moins de dommages aux organes vitaux que les plaies profondes infligées au niveau des membres.

Il décide donc de prendre son temps pour se faire plaisir avant d'apposer sa marque sur la peau de Jafar de façon à ce que même son âme garde trace de son passage. Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il prend toujours son pied, il entend la porte de la station de police claquer puis le jeune Henry fait son entrée avec le perroquet du Vizir. Par réflexe, et pour protéger l'innocence du neveu adoptif de sa compagne, il masque Jafar et ses engins de torture avant d'émerger de la bulle de silence, restant active même une fois qu'il est aux côtés du gamin.

\- Excuse moi de te déranger oncle Hadès, dit-le petit brun, mais tante Zelena et les autres n'arrêtent pas de t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure et comme ils ne parviennent pas à entrer, ils m'ont envoyé en éclaireur. Ils nous attendent.

Le dieu sourit sincèrement en entendant le garçon l'appeler oncle, cela lui avait pris du temps à ce faire à cette idée qu'ils sont désormais de la même famille puis il demande:

\- Que veulent-ils au juste Henry ?

\- Nous avons obtenu les ingrédients nécessaires à l'antidote pour sauver mon grand-père. On a besoin de ton aide pour le tout dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Une flamme des Enfers.

\- Parfait, donne ta main petit, on va les rejoindre à la boutique, ça ira plus vite avec la magie.

\- Tu comptes m'emmener aux Enfers pour récupérer l'ingrédient manquant mon oncle ?

\- Un petit aller-retour rapide. Je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu restes avec moi.

\- D'accord, dit le gamin en s'accrochant au bras lui tend l'adulte, puis ils disparaissent tous les deux dans des flammes bleues avant de réapparaître aux Enfers.

Ils sont immédiatement accueillis par les trois têtes de Cerbère. Ce dernier se calme immédiatement sur un ordre d'Hadès. Il reste le maître des lieux malgré son départ pour la surface, et s'est placé devant son neveu pour être sûr que ce dernier ne risque rien. L'animal se couche aux pieds du dieu, qui sourit avant de dire à Henry :

\- Tu ne risques rien maintenant. Suis-moi on va aller chercher cette flamme.

\- D'accord mon oncle, dit le garçon en souriant avant de le suivre.

Côte à côte, le duo parcourt les enfers, jusqu'à atteindre son centre où Hadès a son trône, désormais occupé par Cruella qui les salue poliment avant de leur demander :

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Je vois que tu as pris tes marques ici ma chère. Tu t'habitues à ta nouvelle fonction ?

\- Oui et je t'en remercie. C'est mieux que de devoir supporter tout le monde en ville. Qu'est-ce qui te ramène dans cet endroit que tu as tant peiné à quitter Hadès ?

\- Je suis là pour sauver quelqu'un. Laisse-nous aller à la cascade de flammes.

\- Tu t'es vraiment rangé du côté du bien alors ? Moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'une autre tromperie de ta part.

\- Désolé si je te déçois, dit-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre partie des Enfers, le plan d'un comploteur se met en place. Son but ? Éliminer Hadès et devenir le nouveau seigneur de ces lieux, avant de retourner en surface pour semer le chaos partout. Et pour ça, il n'hésitera pas à faire du mal à Henry. Il compte se servir de Cruella pour mener à bien son noir projet. Il ne lui reste qu'a envoûter la femme aux cheveux bicolore puis kidnapper Henry et là, il va pouvoir s'amuser. Rassemblant sa magie, et effectuant le rituel adapté, il place Cruella sous son contrôle mental et sans bouger de sa tanière, lui fait passer ses consignes. Elle conduit donc ses deux visiteurs à la cascade de flammes, avec Cerbère qui les suit tranquillement, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se doute qu'il va bientôt emporter Henry qui est à la traîne. Il peine un peu plus à avancer dans cet endroit lugubre et rempli de pièges, même s'il suit attentivement les pas de son oncle. Soudain, il se sent soulevé de terre puis se met à crier mais, avant qu'Hadès n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier est immobilisé par un sort et le gamin emporté au loin.

\- HENRY ! Cerbère, reviens ici ! Ramène-moi mon neveu !, ordonne Hadès d'une voix ferme.

\- Il ne t'obéira pas. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le contrôler maintenant. Et tu vas devoir respecter quelques conditions pour pouvoir récupérer le gamin, déclare Cruelle d'une voix qui va à merveille avec son nom : froide, forte et dépourvue de la moindre trace d'émotion.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais céder à ton chantage alors que tu as moins de pouvoirs que moi ?

Il fait quelques pas pour poursuivre le chien à trois têtes, mais se retrouve bloqué par de la magie. Il se retient de pousser un grognement de frustrations et se tourne vers la femme et lui demande, en lui lançant un regard assassin :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je veux que tu abandonnes ce pour quoi tu es revenu. Ramène-moi le coeur de celui que tu veux sauver sinon, je prendrais celui du gamin. Lorsque tu seras revenu, je vous laisserais partir mais tu devras plus jamais revenir ici. Je serais la maîtresse de ces lieux à jamais.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ta malédiction t'empêche de tuer. Et prendre le cœur d'Henry le tuerait !

\- Ah parce que tu crois que je suis incapable de te forcer à le faire ? demande-t-elle avant de forcer une âme à blesser le dieu en lui entaillant la jambe avec une arme spéciale qui rend difficile la guérison, même avec de la magie. Maintenant, tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire alors dépêche toi d'obéir avant que je ne me défoule sur le petit.

Là, Hadès reste bouche bée, il sait que dire autre chose ferait plus de mal à Henry que de faire semblant se plier aux instructions de Cruella, alors, il prend le chemin pour retourner sur la surface. Sauf que sa magie étant toujours partiellement bloquée, il ne peut pas se téléporter à la porte qu'il a créé et se fait donc agresser en chemin. Il boite à cause de sa jambe blessée et est dans un état lamentable en passant l'ouverture magique, mais il parvient tout de même à atteindre la boutique de Gold. Il passe la porte et peine à rester debout, mais il y parvient, bien trop fier pour s'étaler par terre devant les héros.

\- Emma … Le petit …

\- HADÈS ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!, exclame Zelena, affolée de le voir dans un tel état.

\- Pas le temps … d'expliquer. Il faut que j'amène le coeur de Rumple aux Enfers … sinon, elle … va prendre celui d'Henry, déclare-t-il avant de s'asseoir à côté du mage noir.

Il pose une main sur sa poitrine et lui dit :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Rumple. Mais, j'ai besoin de ton cœur pour sauver le petit. Elle ne le laissera pas partir sans avoir ton cœur.

\- Pourquoi le mien ?

\- C'est celui qu'elle veut. Enfin, j'imagine que ce n'est pas elle qui tire les ficelles. Ce n'est pas son style. Cela ressemble plus à ton père ce genre de coup. Mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout raconter. Une fois que j'aurais mis ton cœur dans la poitrine de ce connard, on en serra définitivement débarrassé. J'ai un plan, mais pour le mettre en œuvre, il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

\- Ne perds pas davantage de temps Hadès. Tu dois sauver le petit. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire désormais. Je t'autorise à prendre mon cœur.

Le père de Belle, entré dans la boutique quelques minutes auparavant, fusille son gendre du regard tout en portant son petit-fils Gideon dans les bras et s'exclame :

\- QUOI ?! Tu es conscient que tu veux confier ton cœur à Hadès ?! LE DIEU DES ENFERS !

\- Ne fais pas attention à mon beau-père. Prends mon cœur, reviens avec en plus du petit et plus personne n'aura de doutes. Je suis prêt !

\- 'dès ! Pas mal à 'pa !, s'exclame le petit garçon de près de deux ans, blotti contre son grand-père.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon fils. Maurice, s'il vous plaît amenez-le ailleurs, il n'a pas besoin de voir ça.

Le vieil homme, sachant que personne ne peut faire changer d'avis son gendre quand il a une idée en tête, emmène le gamin faire un tour au parc. Une fois le duo parti, Hadès arrache le cœur de Rumple de sa poitrine et le met dans une bourse avant de dire :

\- Je te le ramène au plus vite. Ah et j'ai failli oublier !

Il allume les flammes de sa tête et en donne une à sa compagne en lui disant :

\- Prépare une dose de potion avec ça dedans. Cela l'aidera à tenir le temps que je revienne.

\- Sois prudent surtout. Robyn et moi nous serions dévastées sans toi, déclare l'ex méchante sorcière de l'Ouest du pays d'Oz.

\- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. Je reviendrais entier et le petit aussi, déclare-t-il avant de se téléporter à la porte, étonné d'y arriver cette fois-ci.

Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de se poser de questions s'il veut être sûr que son plan fonctionne. Il se dépêche de rejoindre Cruella qui ricane en le voyant arriver blessé de partout. Elle ne s'arrête qu'en voyant la bourse pendant à sa ceinture et le dieu est emporté dans un nuage de fumé rouge. Cela met un terme aux doutes d'Hadès quant à l'identité de celui qui mène le jeu derrière Cruella. Il se dit qu'il a bien fait de renforcer le cœur de Rumple avant d'y verser une goutte de la rivière des âmes perdues. Peter Pan se poste alors devant lui et dit :

\- Donne-moi ce cœur, si tu tien au petit.

\- Où est-il ? Qu'as-tu fait à mon neveu ?

\- Tu ne le sauras que lorsque j'aurais ce cœur dans ma poitrine !

\- Et mes pouvoirs ? Tu me libéreras de ton sort ?

\- Cela fait parti de l'accord. Maintenant dépêche toi avant que je ne décide de rompre le marché !

Le dieu soupire alors avant de placer le cœur dans la poitrine de Peter. Celui-ci se met alors à rire comme un sadique, jusqu'à ce que le poison contenu dans le cœur de Rumple ne se répande dans Peter en même temps que l'eau de la rivière aux âmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait enfoiré ?, demande-t-il en ressentant un certain malaise.

\- Je me suis contenté de te donner le cœur de Rumple dans l'état dans lequel il était quand je le lui ai retiré de la poitrine. C'est-à-dire plein de venin de serpent d'Agraba. J'y ai juste ajouté un petit ingrédient pour pimenter le tout, déclare Hadès avec un sourire sadique et fier.

Peu après Peter commence à se tordre de douleur tandis qu'Hadès passe dans la pièce d'à côté et y trouve Henry, enchaîné au mur et dans un état bien pire que le sien. En utilisant ses pouvoirs encore diminués, il libère le gamin, récupère ses affaires et le dépose doucement au sol dans la pièce où Peter commence à s'évaporer en fumée verte.

\- Tu ne retrouveras jamais tes pouvoirs !

\- Oh que si. Le fait que tu ailles dans la rivière des âmes perdue supprimera tous tes sorts.

\- NON !, s'exclame Peter avant de disparaître définitivement.

Hadès sourit victorieux, récupère le cœur de Rumple, le purifie de l'eau des âmes perdues qui restait dessus, puis le remet dans sa bourse avant de soigner Henry avec ses pouvoirs. Il pose doucement ses mains sur les nombreuses plaies recouvrant le gamin, commençant par faire disparaître les bleus, puis les plaies et les fractures, même si l'une d'elle ne pouvait pas être totalement guérie à cause du manque de magie. Il a d'ailleurs dû faire apparaître une attelle pour limiter les dégâts.. Il caresse affectueusement la joue du garçon puis vérifie son pouls, et soupire de soulagement en sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Mais il reste inconscient vu que malgré sa puissance, tous les pouvoirs du dieu ne se sont pas encore réveillés suite au verrou de magie posé sur lui par Peter.

L'ancien maître des Enfers siffle alors Cerbère qui accepte de leur servir de moyen de transport et les emmène auprès de Cruella. Elle leur remet l'ingrédient manquant pour remercier Hadès de l'avoir débarrassé de cette âme qui lui posait tant de problèmes. Ensuite il gagne le portail pour retourner sur la surface et marche dans Storybrooke, son neveu toujours dans les bras. En le voyant traverser la ville ainsi pour gagner la boutique de Gold après une erreur d'aiguillage en passant la porte, due à ses pouvoirs encore un peu endormis, les habitants sortent petit à petit de chez eux.

Ils l'observent, surpris qu'il n'utilise pas sa magie et qu'Henry soit dépourvu de la moindre égratignure contrairement à lui. Il arrive péniblement à entrer dans la boutique et dépose le gamin sur le lit qu'il a fait apparaître, avant d'ajouter la flamme des Enfers dans le chaudron. Ensuite, il prend un peu de la potion ainsi terminée pour en verser sur le cœur de Rumple, puis il en fait boire à ce dernier avant de lui remettre son cœur dans sa poitrine, et tout ça sans dire un mot et sans que quiconque dans l'assemblée ne s'autorise le moindre commentaire. Même les héros restent stupéfaits de l'attitude d'Hadès.

Enfin, c'est le cas, jusqu'à ce que le dieu s'affale dans un fauteuil avec une expression trahissant son intense fatigue et sa douleur. Son visage est couvert d'égratignures, ses vêtements déchirés laissent voir des plaies plus ou moins profondes, sa jambe saigne encore et sa respiration est irrégulière.

\- 'dès ! Va pas bien ?; demande Robyn, inquiète pour le compagnon de sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Robyn, j'irais mieux dans quelques minutes.

La petite fille, pas le moins du monde convaincue se tourne vers sa mère le regard suppliant puis cette dernière se place à côté de son aimé et demande :

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu ne te sois pas déjà soigné ?

\- Peter Pan avait posé un verrou sur mes pouvoirs. J'ai utilisé le peu qu'il me restait pour libérer et soigner Henry. Ensuite quand l'âme du père de Rumple à rejoint la rivière des âmes perdues, ma magie a commencé à se réveiller. J'ai ainsi pu revenir à Storybrooke avec l'ingrédient manquant et le petit. Mais j'ai dû parcourir toute la ville par manque d'énergie et erreur d'aiguillage en rouvrant le portail pour rentrer.

La magie du dieu se réactive soudain et il se retrouve enveloppé d'une bulle de soin. Il en émerge quelques instants plus tard et se lève sans que son corps ni ses vêtements ne gardent de marque de ses péripéties. Il s'assoit ensuite près d'Henry, puis laisse sa magie entourer le blessé afin d'achever les soins, faisant disparaître l'attelle et réveillant le garçon. Henry en ouvrant les yeux regarde Hadès avec un air reconnaissant et passe ses bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer en le remerciant.

Ce geste fait un peu reculer le dieu de surprise, avant qu'il ne retourne l'étreinte à son neveu en passant affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Tu vas bien aussi mon oncle ?

\- Je vais bien maintenant, bien que j'ai eu quelques problèmes à te ramener ici.

\- Tu as pensé à la flamme pour grand-père ?

\- Bien sûr. Il est bien vivant, encore faible certes, mais vivant.

\- Merci ! T'es génial !

\- Je t'en prie mon garçon, dit Hadès en souriant. Besoin d'aide pour te lever ou ça va ?

\- Non c'est bon, répond le jeune garçon en se levant en même temps que lui avant de rejoindre son grand-père, puis la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

Tout le monde se tourne vers l'entrée et aperçoit l'un des amis nains de Blanche-Neige.

\- Les gars, on a trouvé Jafar dans sa cellule, il ressemble à un porc-épique, dit-il en regardant Hadès avec un air étrange.

\- Bah quoi ? Vous m'avez donné carte blanche. Il est encore en vie ?

\- Oui mais tout juste. Je crois que ce serait bien de l'achever au moins.

\- Cora ? demande Hadès. Tu as besoin de te défouler ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu me le laisses ?

\- Fais toi plaisir belle-maman, répond le dieu avec un sourire sincère.

\- J'y vais, déclare la sorcière avant de se téléporter dans un nuage de fumée violette.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir ça, et j'en profiterais pour nettoyer le bazar, déclare Hadès avant de disparaître à son tour.

Le reste de la famille ne sait quoi faire d'autre que d'aider Rumple à reprendre du poil de la bête tandis qu'au poste de police, Cora jubile en voyant le sort qu'Hadès a infligé à Jafar. Lorsque son gendre apparaît à ses côtés, elle le complimente, avant d'arracher le cœur du Vizir et de l'écraser devant ses yeux avant de faire disparaître sa dépouille. En même temps, le compagnon de sa fille aînée nettoie d'un coup de magie les divers outils utilisés puis les renvois aux Enfers avant de retourner avec Cora à la boutique de Rumple. Lorsqu'ils passent la porte, ce dernier est à nouveau debout, soutenu par Belle et Regina. Cora sourit en voyant la complicité qui semble se créer entre sa fille et son père biologique. Ensuite Hadès sans une petite main tirer sur le tissu de son pantalon et baisse les yeux pour découvrir que Robyn est accrochée et lui tend les bras pour qu'il la porte. Il le fait avec un sourire sur le visage et la transporte jusqu'à leur destination.

Puis, une fois qu'ils sont tous chez Granny pour fêter le rétablissement de Rumple, Regina le prend à part pour lui demander :

\- Toi qui est le dieu des Enfers, est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose pour annuler un acte que j'ai fait pour enrager ma mère lorsque j'étais plus jeune ?

\- Je suppose que tu fais référence à ce moment où tu as avalé une potion pour être incapable d'enfanter ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Tu aurais quelque chose pour m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr. Je dois avoir ça en stock. Je ne te demande qu'une chose en échange.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demande-t-elle, redoutant d'avance sa réponse.

\- Laisse-moi être le parrain du bébé que tu auras, répond-il en souriant tout en faisant apparaître une fiole contenant une potion couleur lilas.

\- Je m'arrangerais avec Robin. C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Après tout, grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu quitter les Enfers. Si tu n'avais pas convaincu ta sœur de me laisser une chance, nous n'en serions pas là. Je te remercie.

\- Je t'en prie et merci à toi, dit-elle avant d'avaler le contenu de la fiole puis de rejoindre le reste des habitants dans la salle principale du restaurant.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que tout le monde discutait, Rumple allongé sur une banquette du restaurant avec son fils assis à côté de lui, un tintement de verre se fait entendre. Les regards de tous se tournent vers Crochet, qui est celui responsable de ce bruit et dit, une fois l'attention focalisée sur lui ainsi qu'Emma :

\- Nous avons une annonce à faire. Nous voulions vous en parler ce matin, mais l'état de Rumplestilskin n'étant pas propice à discours, nous avons préféré reporter ça à plus tard. Chérie ? Je te laisse le leur dire ?

\- Bientôt nous serons plus nombreux à Storybrooke, déclare la blonde tandis que le capitaine de son cœur entoure doucement sa taille d'un bras, dans un geste protecteur.

À cette annonce, Henry sourit à sa mère et son beau-père, Blanche-Neige aussi, Neal endormi sur ses genoux tandis que David est trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le reste des habitants rassemblés dans le restaurant applaudit avec ferveur, surtout Rumple. L'expression joyeuse sur son visage fait comprendre à Emma qu'il l'a sut avant d'avaler le poison lui étant destiné. Elle le remercie un peu après et il se contente de la féliciter pour l'heureux événement.

* * *

Épilogue :

Deux ans après ce jour qui a tant marqué les esprits des habitants de cette ville étrange du Maine aux États-Unis, de nouveaux événements ne tardent pas à frapper la communauté de Storybrooke.

Il dort tranquillement lorsqu'une petite fille surexcitée saute sur son lit et le réveille en même temps qu'elle lui écrase les jambes. Il grogne dans son lit avant qu'une petite voix ne dise :

\- Regina est là ! Elle veut te parler ! Dépêche toi !

\- Hum … Va lui dire que j'arrive, répond-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il entend l'enfant dévaler les escaliers et se décide à quitter son lit en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne, qui par miracle n'a pas été dérangée par le bruit. Il consulte sa montre et voit qu'elle affiche 5 h du matin, ce qui le fait râler en plus de l'interloquer.

« Que peut bien me vouloir madame le maire à cette heure-ci ? », se demande-t-il tout en s'habillant avant de gagner le salon. Là il trouve la fillette endormie dans les bras de sa visiteuse surprise. En baillant, il récupère doucement l'enfant, la ramène dans son lit puis retourne s'asseoir près de Regina. Il lui sourit, pas encore tout à fait réveillé puis lui demande l'objet de son passage chez lui.

\- Eh bien … Tu te souviens quand tu m'as donné cette potion pour annuler ma bêtise ?

\- Celle pour te redonner ta … Tu veux dire que tu es ?

\- Oui ! Et tu sais quoi ? Robin n'est même pas au courant !

\- QUOI ?! Je suis le premier à savoir ?

Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse avant de lui dire :

\- C'est grâce à toi que c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si mon père aurait accepté de m'aider, et puis je t'ai promis que tu serais son parrain. Il est logique que tu apprennes la chose avant tout le monde.

\- Je suis content pour toi Regina. Mais tu aurais pu attendre le matin pour venir me voir non ?

\- Oh euh… Oui. Désolée pour ça Hadès. Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Robin n'était pas là quand j'ai fait le test et je ne pouvais pas aller voir mon père ou ma mère en pleine nuit. Je me suis dit que comme tu es un dieu tu avais peut-être moins besoin de dormir, alors je suis venue.

\- Tu es toute seule chez toi dans ce cas ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs si ce n'est pas trop te demander …

\- Évidemment tu peux rester dormir ici. Je vois que tu as emmené le nécessaire, dit-il en souriant, avisant le sac qu'elle a tenté de cacher sous le canapé.

\- Merci Hadès.

\- De rien. Suis-moi. Cela fera une bonne surprise à Zelena demain matin.

Il conduit donc la sœur de sa compagne à une chambre d'amis, la laisse se mettre au lit puis ferme la porte avant de regagner sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Le lendemain, il alla la réveiller en douceur afin d'éviter que ce soit la fillette qui s'en charge avec trop de brutalité, elle le rejoint vite puis Zelena ne tarde pas à se montrer, ne remarquant la présence de sa petite sœur qu'après avoir embrassé son compagnon avec tendresse et passion.

\- Regina ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

\- Je suis arrivée à 5 h, il fallait que je parle à Hadès. Comme il n'y avait personne chez moi, il a accepté que je dorme dans l'une des chambres d'amis.

Zelena regarde étrangement son compagnon avant de venir saluer sa sœur et de déposer une bise sur sa joue. Ensuite, elle s'installe à table et se prépare ses tartines. À la fin du petit-déjeuner, Madame Hood remercie sa sœur et son beau-frère pour leur hospitalité puis elle embrasse sa nièce et les laisse en famille, espérant que la sienne l'attend dans sa maison. Elle y trouve justement Robin, son mari, et Roland, son beau-fils, en train de petit-déjeuner.

\- Où étais-tu cette nuit chérie ? Le lit n'était pas défait quand nous sommes rentrés. J'étais sur le point d'appeler David pour lancer des recherches !

\- Je suis allée voir mon beau-frère. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Il m'a proposer de rester chez lui comme tu n'étais pas à la maison.

\- Je vois. Depuis quand vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux ?

\- Tu sais qu'il a changé il y a deux ans quand il a sauvé Henry. Ne sois donc pas si sceptique. Il n'a rien fait de mal qui pourrait justifier que tu sois toujours aussi méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à lui dire ?

\- Je me devais de tenir une promesse. Mais je t'en parlerais tout à l'heure, il faut d'abord que j'emmène Roland à l'école.

\- D'accord, mais tu n'échapperas pas à un interrogatoire en rentrant, dit-il juste avant que sa femme ne disparaisse avec le petit garçon de 8 ans.

Quelques heures plus tard, plus loin dans la ville, une jeune femme jouant avec son fils de 4 ans maintenant, est soudainement prises d'une envie fulgurante de vomir et fonce s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Le gamin se met alors à pleurer, attirant de fait l'attention de son père qui le rejoint et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. En guise de réponse, Gideon se contente de désigner la porte des commodités et Rumple, inquiet pour sa femme frappe aussitôt contre la surface en bois. La voix faible de Belle lui parvient, un peu étouffée par l'épaisseur des murs :

\- Chéri, je crois que l'on va devoir aménager une nouvelle chambre.

\- Tu crois que …

\- Tous les signes sont là mon amour, dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain après s'être un peu rafraîchie.

Son mari passe alors ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre tendrement contre lui devant le regard troublé de leur petit garçon qui les observent.

Au même instant chez le médecin, avec qui elle a pris rendez-vous quelques jours plus tôt en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles, une Zelena anxieuse patiente dans une salle d'attente. Lorsque son tour vient enfin, le docteur qui s'occupe d'elle, une des rares fées de la forêt enchantée n'ayant pas été changée en none par la malédiction de Regina, lui annonce qu'elle attend un heureux événement. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire et à la fin de la consultation file immédiatement parler à sa sœur qu'elle trouve à son bureau de maire. En voyant le visage humide de sa grande sœur, l'ancienne reine noire s'inquiète aussitôt et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hadès ou a Robyn ou aux deux ?

Zelena ne parle pas mais tourne la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui fait comprendre à sa sœur que le problème se situe ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Je ne suis pas devin tu sais.

Cette phrase arrache un rire à la rousse avant qu'elle ne murmure une phrase incompréhensible pour Regina qui la prie alors de répéter en articulant. En comprenant finalement les mots de son aînée, la maire la serre dans ses bras pour la féliciter avant de lui demander :

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes en parler avec Hadès ?

\- Hum … Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui en parler. Et puis tu sais qu'il n'est pas fan des enfants. Il s'est habitué à Robyn parce qu'elle était déjà là, mais qu'en sera-t-il avec un bébé ?

\- Il est le père, il ne pourra pas rejeter cette part de lui. Comme Robin avec Robyn. Tu peux lui faire confiance, il a prouver à tout le monde qu'il a changé. Je ne suis pas sûre que ta crainte viennes vraiment de lui en fait. Tu angoisses à l'idée d'avoir une grossesse normale c'est ça ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas devin, dit Zelena avec humour.

\- Dans ce cas, on est deux dans ce cas frangine.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Oui, il semblerait que l'on se soit passé le mot. Belle vient d'appeler pour me dire qu'elle était enceinte. Tu te rends compte ? J'aurais un frère ou une sœur à peu près en même temps qu'un fils ou une fille !

\- Tu en as déjà parlé à Robin ? Et puis d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu puisses de nouveau avoir des enfants ? Je t'ai vue boire cette potion d'infertilité lorsque tu étais plus jeune !

\- C'est grâce à Hadès. Il m'a donné ce dont j'avais besoin. Et j'en ai parlé à mon mari en revenant de l'école après y avoir déposé Roland.

\- Oh le cachottier. Félicitations ma sœur. Tu en as parlé à d'autres ?

\- Non tu es la seule au courant avec Robin et Hadès.

\- Il va falloir annoncer ça. On va en surprendre plus d'un.

\- Faisons-le en même temps ! Ce n'en sera que plus drôle.

\- D'accord mais d'abord je dois aller voir Hadès.

Peu de temps après avoir quitté sa sœur, la rousse part à la recherche de son blond et le trouve dans le parc perché dans un arbre a admirer les oiseaux. Il a cette habitude depuis qu'il est revenu sur terre. Cela l'aide à se détendre, surtout quand il a un sujet de réflexion particulièrement prenant en tête. Zelena passe un moment à le regarder sans rien dire puis elle l'appelle, le poussant à descendre de son perchoir. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser avec douceur et lui demande :

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si préoccupée ma chérie ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Hum… On sera mieux à la maison pour en parler non ?

\- Oui, il y aura moins de risque que quelqu'un de non concerné n'entende ce que l'on dise.

Il lui prend la main en riant et les transporte tous les deux dans leur salon. Une atmosphère paisible et légère envahit les lieux tandis que le couple se regarde quelques instants sans rien dire pour finalement s'exclamer la même phrase, en simultané :

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important !

Un éclat de rire suit cet instant puis un silence et une seconde à nouveau, bien que les phrases soient toutes deux différentes cette fois, elles passent les lèvres du duo à la même seconde :

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Je suis enceinte !

Un énorme blanc s'installe entre les deux amoureux le temps que les informations données leur monte à la tête, puis ils s'exclament en simultané :

\- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIS ?!

Après s'être un peu calmés, le duo se regarde dans les yeux puis les larmes montent aux yeux de la femme lorsqu'elle réalise ce qu'il lui a demandé. Il la serre alors dans ses bras, passant affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux pour l'aider à se calmer. Ensuite il fait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avant la révélation fracassante de sa compagne, il se retient d'ailleurs de pleurer de joie. La rousse baisse alors les yeux vers le sol pour voir son compagnon se mettre un genou en terre et sortir un petit écrin en velours vert avant de reformuler sa question :

\- Zelena Mills, toi la sorcière qui a su faire redémarrer mon cœur et m'a libéré de ma prison de souffre... Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Surprise, surtout lorsqu'il ouvre la boîte, la laissant admirer la bague en argent sertie d'une émeraude en son centre, elle reste muette quelques minutes avant de dire :

\- Je porte ton enfant, comment peux tu croire que je puisse te répondre non abruti ?!

\- Je ne l'ai pas cru une seconde mon amour. Et puis, tu es si belle quand tu es en colère.

Afin d'éviter qu'il ne dise d'autre idioties, flatteuses certes, mais peu intelligentes tout de même, elle passe ses deux bras autour de son coup et l'attire à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Une fois le baiser rompu il la regarde avec tendresse et en lui caressant doucement la joue il demande :

\- Je suppose que c'est un oui alors ?

\- Bien sûr imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me passer la bague au doigt ?, demande-t-elle en lui souriant en retenant un rire en voyant son visage faussement choqué.

Il se saisit doucement de sa main et passe la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire de sa compagne avant de demander avec une expression joyeuse et émue :

\- Combien de temps avant que l'on soit parents ? Tu as des idées de prénoms ? Tu crois que je vais être un bon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire les autres ?

\- Je suis convaincue que tu t'en sortiras à merveille. Tu as bien su m'aider à m'occuper de Robyn quand son père nous laissait la garder à l'occasion avant de nous faire assez confiance pour nous la laisser de façon définitive. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à une idée de prénom, et je me fiche de ce que penseront les autres du moment que nous sommes heureux.

\- Il n'y a pas plus heureux que moi en ce moment chérie.

Plus tard, tous les membres des familles : Mills, Gold, Killian, Charmant et Hood, se rassemblent chez Granny afin d'entendre les annonces du jour. Les deux sœurs, en synchro avec Belle, annoncent leurs grossesses respectives bien que Zelena amène également sur le tapis le sujet de ses fiançailles, bague à l'appui. Tout le monde reste bouche bée avant de féliciter les différents couples qui s'enlacent avec tendresse, le sourire aux lèvres, émus par les paroles de leurs proches. Les prochaines années risquent d'êtres très animées à Storybrooke après quelques mois !


End file.
